Marvel Classics Comics Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Frankenstein | Synopsis2 = In 1788, Victor Frankenstein leaves his family estate in Geneva, Switzerland to study natural science at the University of Ingolstadt. While there, he becomes obsessed with the idea of recreating life from dead tissue and begins robbing graveyards in order to acquire body parts. He stitches the various body parts together and subjects the patchwork subject to chemical treatments and electrolysis. Frankenstein eventually succeeds in bringing his creation to life. Horrified by the creation's jaundiced features, Victor abandons his creation and returns to Geneva. The monster becomes a subject of fear and horror in Ingolstadt and flees into the forests. He briefly befriends an old man and learns how to speak and read. With time, he decides to travel towards Geneva to find his father to learn why he had created, and later rejected, him. The monster comes upon young William Frankenstein and accidentally murders him. He frames a woman named Justine Moritz for the crime. Justine is the Frankenstein house servant and lifelong friend of Victor. She is arrested, tried and sentenced to hanging for the murder of young William Frankenstein. Victor soon discovers that his creation is responsible for the death of his little brother. The monster confronts Victor and forces him to create a mate for him. Distressed, Victor agrees to do so, but later reneges on his promise and destroys his work. The monster vows to be with him on his wedding night. Some time later, Victor and his childhood cousin Elizabeth are married. They go on holiday in the nearby village of Elian. The monster tracks them down and murders Elizabeth. Frankenstein grows insanely obsessed and begins tracking the creature all across Europe. He eventually chases him as far north as the Arctic pole. There, both father and son, dying from exposure learn that they have nothing left in this world but each other. | Writer2_1 = Mary Shelley | Writer2_2 = John Warner | Penciler2_1 = Dino Castrillo | Inker2_1 = Dino Castrillo | Colourist2_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = John Warner | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** *** *** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains an interior cover illustration of Mary Shelley provided by artist Howard Chaykin. * Although it is never specified in this adaptation, the Frankenstein Monster murders Henry Clerval in Ireland. | Trivia = * Behind the scenes appearance of Robert Walton. The original novel was presented as a flashback narrative spoken by the dying Victor Frankenstein to Captain Robert Walton. The Walton character does not appear in this adaptation, but does in fact appear in the Monster of Frankenstein comic series. * Mary Shelley's name is mis-spelled Shelly on the cover to this issue. * Ingolstadt is mis-spelled as Ingolstat several times throughout this issue. | Recommended = * The Monster of Frankenstein | Links = * Frankenstein article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein's Monster article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein, or, the Modern Prometheus; Mary Shelly, 1818 * Mary Shelley article at Wikipedia }}